Revenge isn't always sweet
by Sakura696
Summary: Revenge. Revenge is supposed to be sweet like sugar. Supposed to satisfy you. But what about the road to Revenge? (I do not own Bleach, just Sakura and the storyline).
1. Chapter 1

**L****eft to die**

**It started as any normal day. I woke up late, as always, I quickly got dressed and rushed to my Captain's quarters. He was meditating calmly with Tessai. I smiled gently as my captain, with his soft floppy blonde hair that I loved to caress, opened his soft blue eyes. I raised my eyebrows as he smiled; a tight smile. He looked tired, like he had stayed up all night thinking. He had obviously been thinking a lot. **

"**Are you okay, Captain?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows. I didn't need to look at him long enough to realize that he was a mess on the inside, I knew my Captain well enough that could look into his eyes and tell how he **_**really **_** felt. **

"**Yes. Don't worry." He replied too quickly. He sounded desperate, worried almost. He smiled a bright, cheerful smile almost immediately after he said it, as if he was apologizing. **_**What was he apologizing for?**_

**I nodded and smiled, his eyes lit up like a child's. I stifled a giggle. We were always like this: two children giggling, egging each other on. I noticed Tessai nudged him slyly; I frowned slightly. **_**What's going on? **_**Captain's smile faded quickly, it was horrible watching him happy one minute then (slightly) melancholy the next. **

"**I almost forgot! Guess what?! You're moving to Squad 2!" Captain squealed, his voice sounded excited but there was a hint of sadness. My mouth dropped open slightly, I shut it quickly, and Captain smirked. I looked into his eyes for a moment, in that one quick moment in his eyes, I saw: anger, pain, gloom, a desperate plea. A plea for me to cry out; show an emotion, for me to object.**

"**Why?" My voice was demanding. My captain looked taken aback. He didn't expect me to be so calm. He expected ****Reiatsu flaring, harsh words. **

"**Uhh… Because…." He stuttered, I just raised my eyebrows and nodded. Then flashed stepped away.**

* * *

**I ended up on the edge of the Seretai. I stared blankly into space, tears streaming down my face silently. My mind flashed through memories. Meaningful memories. Our first kiss, the first time, that time under the Sakura tree and all them times we went on missions together. More tears. Why was I crying? Something in the back of my mind was telling me, something was going to happen. Something big. I wiped the tears away. How weak was I? If I'm going to Squad 2, I better toughen up.**

**I went down to the woods, I knew after a few attempts at things I'd seen some Squad 2 members do, and I was doomed. I failed at flashing stepping; I could on flash step on solid ground. After my millionth attempt, I heard a snigger. I flash stepped behind a tree,**

"**You have good reflexes; we'll build on that, first,"**

**The voice was smooth, calm. Sui-feng. I sighed and glared at her.**

"**What do you want?" I sneered, folding my arms**

"**You have a Squad 2 attitude." **

"**Hmph"**

**She just smirked, I rolled my eyes. **

"**So are you gonna help me?"**

**Sui-feng nodded smirking; I groaned inwardly. What have I got myself into?**

**After several hours of severe, harsh training: We finally stopped. I was out of breath, so was Sui-Feng.**

"**Brilliant….Stamina….." She puffed between breathing, I nodded grinning.**

"**I'm gonna head off now." We both nodded and flashed stepped in other directions. I stumbled back to Squad 12 Barracks. I couldn't wipe my grin off my face; our training had been fun, taunts, jeers. Best training I had probably done, with anyone. Ever. I'd have to train with her again sometime. Maybe I'd get 3****rd**** seat!**

**I laughed at my own thought. There was probably already a good 3****rd**** seat. I hoped to be close to Sui-feng, she'd be a very valuable friend. I smiled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.**

* * *

**I strolled back to Squad 12 Barracks, the sun was setting slowly. It was a beautiful sight; purple, pink and orange looked almost perfect together like a jigsaw. Fitting together flawlessly. **

**I entered Captain's room, he was lying face down on the bed. I bit down on my fist, trying not to laugh;**

"**I see you're back, my little Kura." Captain mumbled as he sat up and plopped his hat on his head. I rolled my eyes, **

"**Did you have fun?" Captain raised his eyebrows, he looked slightly concerned but he was always like that whenever anything was about me. **

"**Yes. I trained with Sui-Feng." I answered his next question as I sat down on a wooden chair. **

"**Mmhh…" **

**I couldn't help but laugh. My captain was jealous of me, hanging out with my soon-to-be captain.**

"**Aww is someone jealous?" I asked him in mock concern; I sat on his lap and leaned close. He scowled then scoffed,**

"**Of Course not." **

"**Okay then." I smirked mysteriously as I got off his lap. My Captain's face dropped like a bomb, he shot me a glare; I just gave him an innocent look. **

**It was always like this, it was one of the best things about our relationship. We could be relaxed with each other as well as being helplessly in love with each other. Though he seemed off today, his expression was cloud and the fact his hat was hiding his eyes didn't help. **

"**What's up?" ****I questioned him. He just shook his head, I sighed. I had rarely seen him so upset, so isolated, so out of character. I had seen it once after That One Time That Was Never To Be Mentioned Again. Playtime was over, this was serious.**

"**Kisuke..." I muttered as I walked over to him. He looked up abruptly; I only ever said his name either during sex or when I was being super serious. Most of the time I called him Captain. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. **

"**Tell me." I whispered softly, he shook his head like a child who wasn't willing to tell anyone about his secret stash of chocolate and sweets. I sighed and stared at him, worry written all over my face. **_**What was wrong with him? This wasn't the man I fell in love with. It wasn't his fault, we had been through this. It could've happened to anyone. I wanted my Captain back. **_**He suddenly breathed in deeply and whispered as quick as a flash, **

"**I am leaving I am so sorry little Kura I wish I could tell you why but I can't I am sorry." **

**I felt like my world had just came crashing down on top of me. My haven. My sanctuary. **_**Our **_** haven. **_**Our**_** sanctuary. I wanted to cry. To just fall to pieces right here. Right now. But how would that solve anything? I gave him a pleading look. So he's leaving. That's why I have to go to Squad 2. **

"**Why?" I croaked, willing myself not to cry. It was all I could say. All I was thinking about. I turned to look at him but all I could see was an empty space. So he was leaving now. I was going with him. I had to. I loved him. A lot.**

* * *

**I had spent a lengthy time with my Captain so I could trace his Rieatsu easily, yet today he had hidden it. I guess we knew each other to well. He knew I would try and find him. I cringed at how predictable I was; I found a small trace of his Rieatsu and followed it. I ended up by a gathering of trees, near the woods with a hole in front of me, as the reckless person I was, I jumped down it and landed, on my feet, in what was like a cave. It was well lit, I could hear voices. I didn't know who's they were but I knew the words they were saying very well. It was the chant you use to go to the human world. I felt my blood run cold as I recognized the voices. Lady Yoruichi and Kisuke. **_**What was going on? Why were they leaving?**_** I heard a loud grunt then a crash; I scrambled quickly behind a large rock. Tessai. **

"**Ah so you ready to go?" I heard Yoruichi ask, I could imagine her smiling uneasily. Being in a relationship with Kisuke meant I saw her frequently, also I was his lieutenant. Tessai nodded.**

"**How did she take it?" I heard Tessai inquire, my stomach twisted. I felt sick. I knew what was coming, **

"**I told her then left. I didn't want to see her face. I feel terrible." My now-ex Captain, and seemingly ex boyfriend, replied as if it was a casual thing, but I could hear the cracks in his voice. I heard a dull thud; I guessed it was Tessai placing his hand on Captain's shoulder. I didn't know what to do: I could stay and watch him leave which would break my heart even more, Leave and try and forget him or ask him why. I went for the third option.**

"**At least tell me why you're leaving." I muttered as I stood up and faced them both. Yoruichi didn't turn round but I could tell she knew I was there. Kisuke blinked, in utter surprise.**

"**Oh come on, Kisuke. Don't play dumb." I sneered, taking out my Zanpakuto and dragged it across the floor. **

"**Just tell me. I mean I **_**was **_**your girlfriend." I knew that immediately after I made that remark, I had hit a nerve. I didn't regret it; right now I was pissed off. My Reiatsu flared up violently, Captain's did too. His eyes darkened, but I could still see him. This was his face when he fought Hollows. I cocked my head as if to challenge him. He reacted by lungimg at him with ****Benihime, I dodged easily and swiftly. I jumped out the cave and onto the grass, he followed in suit. As I thrust at him with Satoshi, I raised my eyebrows and grunted under my breath:**

"**We could talk." He then sliced down my cheek,**

"**Or Not" I mumbled as I jumped in the air and spun holding Satoshi tightly; I stopped spinning and let myself fall back but as I did, I started to spin again but this time I spun head first at Kisuke my sword above my head. He dodged it with difficulty but I had stabbed him in the arm, deeply. **_**He brought this upon himself. He could've told you. **_** I ignored Satoshi, I told him to just do his job and shut up. We'd talk later. Kisuke looked at me. For a split second I thought he was going to throw in the towel but then he flash stepped to the side then the other, continuing till he got enough to strike. I laughed shakily as a memory flashed through my mind. **_** Kisuke had only recently been assigned as Captain. We could only just about eat breakfast without making snide or sarcastic comments; we had to spar with each other as soon as we had finished breakfast. Yoruichi thought it would help us bond. We both scoffed at that but we did it anyway, only because we were both a little scared of her. We had come down to the training centre where many others were sparring: Kenpachi was taking on his whole squad; Sui-feng was flashing stepping around with some members of her squad. We went to a quiet corner and got some old wooden sticks. **_

"_**Ready?" Kisuke smirked; I just rolled my eyes and nodded. He had flash stepped very clumsily then almost struck me but as he was about to strike, I flash stepped to the side and pushed him over easily with my stick. I couldn't help but snigger, he looked flustered as he stood up and brushed himself down. He then tried to punch me, I caught it, and he pulled me down as he fell after I kicked him. We ended up rolling around, pulling each other's hair, biting. Like children. **_

**I was brought back to reality as I heard a thud. I looked around and realized while I had been remembering, I had flash stepped subconsciously. As if I was in that moment once again. **

"**You never learn." I muttered, grinning. Kisuke grinned back; it was almost as if we were having fun, not fighting each other. Suddenly Yoruichi popped up out the hole and yelled,**

"**Kisuke! Come on we don't have long!" **

**His grin disappeared almost instantly, he looked at me sadly. He and I both knew it was the end. We both didn't want it to be. I gave him one last desperate look before walking over to him. I don't know what I was going to do. I didn't know if I was going to hit him or hug him. Whatever I was going to do as stopped by Yoruichi. She flash stepped like nothing I had ever seen before and punched me in the stomach, as wells as having tough and hard fists she had claws. Like a cat. They drove deep into my stomach, as soon as she dragged them out slowly; blood spurted everywhere. I fell in slow motion, everything was blurry, and my vision was black around the edges. I saw Kisuke rush towards me. His face had fear scribbled all over it. I giggled weakly,**

"**Kisuke…"**

"**Sakura… You'll be okay… Someone will come. I promise."**

"**So you're not staying?"**

"**No… I **_**have**_** to leave."**

"**Then go. If you ever come back, I swear to the Spirit King, you will die. So will she. I swear, now fuck off you bastard." I said, blinking back the tears, I felt a hole in my chest. It was my heart. Breaking. Kisuke smiled tightly then kissed my forehead and jumped down the hole. I coughed up blood violently as tears streamed down my face, silently. No noise escaped my lips. It couldn't words wouldn't sum up how I felt, what I was feeling. **

**So there I was left to die. By the man I loved. The man I shared my secrets with. The man I thought I could trust. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: if you're wondering what Sakura looks like, she has caramel hair and bright green eyes. She has curves but is still very slim.

`**Sui-feng, my helpful captain**

**I didn't know who found me till after I recovered. It took me a long time. Sui-feng visited me but she looked distracted, distant; I told her about Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai. She didn't believe me at first but she went to find Yoruichi nevertheless she didn't. She couldn't. It was heart wrenching like watching a puppy wait for its owner that was dead, Sui-Feng, obviously, saw Yoruichi as more than a friend. Much more. I guess me and Sui-Feng were alike. Both Heart Broken and, the icing on the cake, we both hated Kisuke. Sui-Feng believed he had stole Yoruichi, I hated him because he left me to die. I couldn't help but laugh, Sui-Feng must have thought I was crazy. What heartbroken person laughed? **

**I remember what Sui-Feng told me:**

**A bumblebee doesn't get its honey, a bumblebee earns it. **

**Sui-Feng tried her best to welcome me, make me feel comfortable but we both knew it was futile. Sui-Feng was distracted for many years, any word or signs of Yoruichi and Sui-Feng was there in a heartbeat. I followed hoping to exact my revenge. I and Sui-Feng grew close. We used to get drunk together, drowning our sorrows. With Sake. It wasn't what anyone wanted but we stopped caring a long time ago. One of most memorable conversations was:**

"_**Hey Sui…" I slurred as I clumsily drank Sake,**_

"_**Whaat?" She mumbled sleepily as she arose from her drunken slumber,**_

"_**I think I have found a flaw in life." **_

"_**Go on" Sui-Feng rolled her eyes, she loved my ramblings really, it distracted her.**_

"_**It makes you sad. It's mean. Like Kisuke." I pouted; my voice was quiet, more than a whisper but lower than usual. Sui-Feng looked at me, her eyes looked big and gloomy. **_

"_**You shouldn't think about him. Or talk about him"**_

_**I glared at her and muttered,**_

"_**You talk about her." **_

_**We both remained silent for a while, drinking our Sake quietly. We avoided each other's gaze. While I was downed a bottle of Sake, I realized something. Wherever Yoruichi was, Kisuke was. I jumped up and burst out, breaking the silence:**_

"_**Sui Feng! Wherever Kisuke is Yoruichi!"**_

_**Sui Feng leaped back, off her chair. Holding her sake tightly, she looked at me wide eyed; I smirked as I drank more Sake. She smirked back in realization that I was right;**_

"_**Smart arse." She sneered, jokingly. I just rolled my eyes and stumbled over to her, then whispered as I passed out with a smug smile plastered on my face:**_

"_**You're welcome." **_

_**Another memorable time, the most important moment of my life. Sui Feng called me into her office, I hoped I wasn't going to be transferred again, I had just settled down, made friends. I had the second highest kill streak in my little circle of friends. I wasn't leaving**_

_**As I entered Sui Feng's office, I saw a bright smile upon her face. I hadn't seen her like that for a very long time, as I sat down I realized: they had found them. I grinned as the words I had hoped for escaped from Sui Feng's lips: **_

"_**We've located Kisuke. Yoruichi isn't far but you shall confirm that for us."**_

_**I raised my eyebrows, slightly confused.**_

"_**You're going to World of the Living to find and monitor Kisuke." **_

_**I grinned at these words; I felt adrenaline rush through my body. This was what I had waited for. My revenge was going to happen finally! I opened my mouth to speak but Sui Feng answered my question.**_

"_**You can kill him. After finding them both, although if Yoruichi turns up in 10 years, bring them both in."**_

**So I went to Karakura Town, a place where sighting of Kisuke had been reported by patrolling officers. I tried to sense his Rieatsu but to no avail, this was going to be very hard; I loved challenges. I felt a little tug at my heart. A little part telling me I still loved him. This happened frequently, I often ignored it. But ever since I got here, it got stronger. I willed it to stop but it wouldn't, why was I still pining after him? Why did I want him so much still? Did he still love me? Did I still love him? I couldn't tell. I sighed; I needed to focus on the task at hand. Finding Kisuke and Yoruichi; and killing him.**

**I sighed; I wondered if I really belonged here. In the World of the Living, hunting down my ex boyfriend and his 'friend'; I snorted at that, she was obviously more than a friend. Much more. **_** Focus. **_**I rolled my eyes at Satoshi, he was always like this. Acting like my mum, parenting me. **_** Sakura, I'm jus-. Can you feel that?**_

**I nodded and gripped Satoshi tightly, a massive surge of spiritual pressure had just appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't a Hollow but it was… I couldn't place finger on what it was. **_**INVESTIGATION TIME! **_** I looked at Satoshi in surprise. He was never like this, usually so calm and collected but he was not angry… he was excited. Now that is worrying. I just shook my head and focused on the task ahead. I followed the trace of spiritual pressure, while I flashed stepped the thought of that this could be Kisuke made me determined to find out what this was.**

**I reached a forest as I went in deeper; I came to a large opening. I had been here before; I had fought many Hollows here. I giggled at my own thought when I heard rustling; I quickly hid myself behind a shrub. **

**I saw a blonde shaggy mop of hair, with a hat that covered it; a green and stripy hat. I frowned, that hat was horrible. I hated it immediately; suddenly I heard a very familiar voice:**

"**Yoruichi! You know using that" Kisuke gestured at something Yoruichi, I assumed she was holding,**

"**Emits strong spiritual pressure!" **

**I rolled my eyes. Lovers' quarrel. **_**His voice emits lots of fucking noise**_**. I had to stifle a giggle, I heard Yoruichi sigh and walk away. I heard her murmer:**

"**Smell the air Kisuke. You'll be surprised." **

**I think both Kisuke and I were confused for a moment then I realized. I smelt of Cherry Blossoms. I never knew why but it was always there. Maybe it was because I used to always climb Cherry Blossom trees as a girl and hanged around them a lot. **

**I heard Kisuke sniff and gasp. I suddenly felt an urge to stand up and hug him but I also felt an urge to pick up Satoshi and slash him to bits. I settled for leaving but just as I flashed stepped away, I heard Kisuke mumble**

"**Sakura?"**

**It was many years before anything exciting happened and I remember a day. A brilliant day, the sun was shining and a strong spiritual pressure appeared. I ignored because I knew it wasn't a Hollow or Kisuke. It was someone's spiritual pressure. **

**One day, I was intrigued by this spiritual pressure as it kept getting stronger. It had been 9 years since I first noticed it; I went down to a river where I had last noted it. I scanned the river bank when I saw a Hollow. Grand Fisher. This had killed many innocent people and this was my chance to stop it. I stopped as I saw a young boy, with bright orange hair, and his mum. My heart nearly broke again as I saw him run towards the Grand Fisher's bait.**

"**NO!" I screamed and flash stepped as fast as I could. He couldn't die. I wasn't going to let him die. But shock replaced my determination as the boy's mum covered him with her body as the Grand Fisher struck. Killing her. I stared at the boy as he nudged his mum, murmuring. **

"**She's gone" I whispered as I came closer to the boy. He looked up at me, his eyes brimming with tears. **

"**She's gone to a good place." I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. I realized, in that moment, he was the source of this spiritual pressure. So much, so young. I stared in awe then remembered what had just happened.**

"**You should go home." I said but the boy shook his head. I felt more spiritual pressure, I sighed. **

"**I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to stop the thing that… killed your mum, killing more people." **

**The boy nodded then looked and said:**

"**You protect people?" **

**I nodded. He smiled.**

"**Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked quietly, I nodded once again then flash stepped away.**

**I met the boy the next day, well. He was walking around in circles when I came by. I raised my eyebrows; this boy obviously blamed himself for what happened. I felt guilty. **

"**Don't blame yourself, it was my entire fault." I mumbled nervously, looking at the boy. He didn't stop walking, he just nodded. I realized I had never asked for the boy's name;**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Ichigo." He muttered distantly. I gulped nervously, unsure of what to do or say. Then I got an idea.**

"**You meet me here, once a year." I commanded, authority ringing loud and clear in my voice, Ichigo looked abruptly,**

"**Why?" he inquired suspiciously.**

"**So I can tell you stories of where I come from, how I died. Stuff like that." I smiled; his eyes went wide in shock.**

"**You're dead?" **

**I nodded.**

"**I see dead people." He muttered, I don't weather to me or to him. It seemed to him. His face was twisted with confusion; I didn't really know what to say. **

"**Okay. I'll meet you here every year. On July the 8****th****." He said, almost smiling at me.**

"**Deal." I grinned, shaking his hand.**

"**Deal." Ichigo repeated. **


End file.
